One Wish Without Magic
Fayette Patin, Narcissa Demonic, Ebony S. White and Kitty Cheshire were in a dark dorm formed as a circle and a few of them were holding flash-lights in their sweaty palms. Narcissa was finishing up the the last part of her scary ghost story that gave everyone, even Ebony, the mother goose-bumps. "And when the last girl was finally the last one alive between whole group..." Narcissa's voice trailed off sinisterly and the girls leaned in shivering to know the very last part of the story, "She around and...." Before any of the girls could react, "BOO!" Narcissa boomed as she turned off her flashlight and the group of girls jumped out of their blankets. Fayette shaked off a sinister shiver that was climbing up her spine before Kitty clapped her hands together and grinned before saying, "Now...How about a good game of truth or dare?" Ebony and Narcissa grinned as well at Kitty's suggestion but Fayette didn't react very quickly and for that matter, she didn't know how to react! She has been playing Truth or Dare with Kitty and Ebony ever since they've became friends but when it's Kitty's turn to truth or dare someone, it is always Fayette and all she's ever asked her to say or do was something risky or juicy to find out. Fayette ran her fingers through her dirty blonde hair and shrugged at her friends but Kitty took that as a yes and then started the game, "Okay, Narcissa should go first." Then Narcissa, hearing her name, made her grin grow wider and then scanned the three friends who were waiting for one of their names to slip out of her mouth. "Kitty," Narcissa said with a grin just like Kitty's, who sat up and thought for a choice. Then the word slipped out of her mouth, "Dare." Her lips curled up into a sinister smile which had always made Fayette have an odd feeling stroll in her stomach and spread around as if she was so anixous. Narcissa blinked a few times as if she was half surprised with Kitty's decision, "I dare you to fill your mouth with a full glass of Coke then go to Blondie and spit it all over her face." Kitty clapped her hands together several times before nodding and standing up towards the door which she yanked open with a bottle of Coke in her hand, then she poured a full glass and filled it up in her mouth, then she walked over to find Blondie. She tried not to bust out of laughter when she found Blondie in her dorm brushing her yellow hair. Kitty then walked over to her and tapped her finger against her shoulder, then Blondie turned around and then Kitty simply spat out the soda in Blondie face. Ebony, who had followed her best friend with the two other girls, busted out of laughter and with that, she once again strolled behind Kitty who walked out of the dorm like she owned the place casually holding up her head and walking straight and strong. Once the girls got back in the dorm, they sat back down onto their soft and comfy pillows. Then all eyes turned towards Kitty, who moved her eyes to Fayette then grinned as always, "Fay, truth or dare?" Now this was a hard choice for Fayette, because if she ever picked truth, it would be something personal that she wouldn't want to reveal to anyone, even her best friends, including Kitty. The fairy chewed on her bottom lip and hugged tightly on her stuffed panda; she loved pandas, even ever since she was just a little nursary rhyme. She chuckled nervously after choosing her decision silently then pulled the word out of her mouth and out to be exposed to the ears of her best friends, "Dare." Fayette found it unfair-est (pun intended) to pick truth for like, the hundreth time and especially when Kitty was going to ask the question, who bit her lip but then grinned once again before thinking of a juicy dare for Fayette. "I dare you to go up to Daring Charming and kiss him on the lips," Kitty stared at Fayette's purple eyes and then Ebony and Narcissa slipped out a small, "Oooh...." Fayette, on the other hand, blushed and grimpped tightly onto her stuffed panda but before she could say something to refuse doing the dare, Kitty instantly placed down her words casually, "Oh, and you must do this dare." Fayette let out a little silent gasp, was she actually going to kiss Daring Charming? But he had a girlfriend and how could she ever betray Apple White? "Oh, come on, Fay!" Ebony encouraged, "Are you actually scared of Apple, the snobby blond chick who thinks she is always better than everyone no matter what she does or says?" Narcissa nodded in agreement and said, "And she's Ebony's 'sister'." But then Ebony shot a quick glance from the corner of her eye at Narcissa then snapped, "Shut up." Kitty cracked up and then Narcissa looked at Ebony with the "excuse-me-what-did-you-just-say-to-me?" look on her face, then said, "Don't sass me, honeybee." But Ebony then snapped back, "I can sass whoever I want whenever I want, so ha." Kitty suddenly got bored of the yet hilarious argument between the two and broke it up by reminding them about the game, "Guys, the dare! Focus." Then instantly, the two girls payed attention by staring at Fayette who sighed and decided to just get the dare over with by standing up and making her way towards Daring's dorm, and on the way, she mumbled to Kitty, "I can't believe you're making me kiss a self-obbessed prince." But all Kitty did was let out a small chuckle and reply back with an elbow nudge, "Oh come on, he's a hottie for you." Fayette raised an eyebrow but then face-palmed; it was no use arguing with Kitty about the dare, it's already happening anyways. With a gentle knock on the door, Fayette waited until someone opened then door and once someone did, Fayette's eyes met with Daring's. Then she hesitated, getting lost in the moment and then heard a small whisper fall into her ear, "Go on, do it." But there was nothing nor no one there, but Fayette figured out that it was Kitty because of her familiar voice. Then Fayette blushed and grabbed Daring by the collar of his shirt. Her lips gently pressed onto Daring's but suddenly felt him kiss gently back, then Fayette continued to keep her lips attached to Daring's and then got lost in the moment by wrapping her arms around the prince's neck and feeling his arms around her waist, then she shivered and pulled away. She could feel her cheeks flush red and her palms getting sweaty, but Daring just simply smiled and said, "Did you like that?" Fayette then nodded slowly and the words slipped out of her mouth, "Yes, very." Then she grinned, and so did he. Author's Note *This is not canon! It's just that the author likes changing up relationships to make them into ships of her own. *Based on the story above, the author eventually ships Darette. <3 Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction